


We're Having A Baby

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're dreading telling Isaac that you're pregnant. How is he going to take it?





	We're Having A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine having to tell an unsuspecting Isaac that you’re pregnant and the baby is his](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/134251194643/gif-source-isaac-imagine-having-to-tell-an).

The two of you hadn't been dating very long. Even though you had had a crush on Isaac for most of the time you had went to BHHS, for a long time, he didn't even know you existed. But Derek bit you, not long after he had bitten Isaac, and the two of you were pack. And you and Isaac starting getting along.

And then it turned flirty. You weren't exactly a flirty person, per se, but you felt an overwhelming attraction to Isaac right away, and then you got to know him. You got to know Isaac, and you couldn't help how much you loved him.

So, you could say that even though you often scoffed at people who said _love at first sight_ , you loved Isaac pretty much the moment you started getting to know him.

After that came the dates, the spending time together, and now you're standing in his bedroom at the McCall house, where Isaac is seated, and he probably thinks you're crazy. Right now, Isaac probably thinks you're insane, considering you came over, asked to talk to him in his room, and for the last twenty minutes, he's been seated in the same place on the edge of his bed, and you've been in front of him, pacing back and forth.

Because you were pregnant. You were fucking _pregnant_ , and since the two of you hadn't been dating very long -- a few months, maybe? -- you weren't sure how to tell him. How was he going to take it?

And you knew Isaac, okay? You knew him almost better than he knew himself some days, and the Isaac you knew, the Isaac you fell in love with -- he wouldn't abandon you, especially at a time like this. The Isaac you knew would be happy that, with you, he was bringing a life into the world and he was going to do everything he could to make you and your child happy.

But then again, you remember conversations the two of you have already had about kids. You'd thought you were pregnant before, about a couple of weeks into your relationship, and when you found out you weren't, he was happy. He was happy because he had a worry that he wasn't going to be a good enough dad.

And that was understandable, considering how he'd grown up. How his dad was. And Isaac had told you stories of his dad before his mom and brother died, about how his dad was a pretty good guy. How he had started to break when Isaac's mom died, but when he lost Camden, too, that was just too much for him and he started to lash out in every kind of way towards Isaac.

"Love, is something wrong?" he asks you, and you know he's starting to think that something is really wrong. That something is wrong that he can't fix.

"No, nothing's wrong," you say, shaking your head. And you're minutes from tears, minutes from just starting to cry altogether, because what if Isaac takes this badly? What if he never wants to see you again, wants nothing to do with this child you're carrying? What if he wants you to abort it? Because, even though you're only a few weeks along, you know there's no way you bring yourself to do that, to kill your baby.

You've made that decision already; if Isaac wants nothing to do with you or your child, you'll leave. You'll raise this kid on your own. Because this child deserves a life, and you want to make sure that they're going to grow up happy and healthy.

You're pretty sure that Isaac can sense your inner dialogue, though, because he stands up, grabs your shoulders to make you stop pacing, and then pulls you against his chest. He gives you a hug and just holds you, and that's when the tears start to leak from your eyes. You don't want to cry, but right now, it's almost as though you have no choice. He tilts your chin up with two of his fingers and watches you closely, his blue eyes almost burning into your (y/e/c) ones.

"C'mon, (y/n)," he says, leaning down to give you a quick peck on the lips. "What's wrong, baby? You're starting to make me worry. Talk to me, please? "

You nod slowly and then he lets you go so the two of you can sit down on his bed. He grabs your hand with his own and then looks at you, patiently waiting for you to talk.

"Isaac," you say softly. "Isaac, I'm pregnant."

If he weren't a werewolf, he probably wouldn't have heard you. He probably wouldn't have heard the words that just left your lips, but you can tell by the way his gaze softens that he did hear you. He heard you and knew exactly, what you were trying to say.

"How far along?" he asks you. You're trying to get a read on his mood, but you're not entirely sure what it is.

"Three weeks," you say. When he's silent for too long, you look up at him, pretty sure that you're going to start crying again. That's when he cups your cheek and kisses you.

The kiss isn't chaste; from the very beginning it's rough, and domineering, and hungry, and everything you could ever want. You wrap your arms around his neck as he lays the two of you back gently, and prompts you to straddle his hips. Taking his lead, that's exactly what you do.

You straddle his hips without breaking the kiss, and could get lost with his lips on yours. You think it feels amazing, and want nothing more than to kiss him forever.

But then he breaks the kiss, and you're still sitting atop him, but he says, "(y/n), love, why were you afraid to tell me? Did I do something wrong?"

"I know you don't want to be a dad, Isaac," you say, trying to look away. You keep _trying_ , but he's cupping your cheek to turn your head to look back at him. You decide to continue, anyway, "You said so. So I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I can go, and raise the baby by myself. You don't have to worry about that. I'll get another job, I'll take care of them. You won't have to worry about that ever again."

You're starting to cry again, and that's when he sits up to wipe the tears from your eyes. "I don't want you to think I hate our child, (y/n)," he says, and hugs you tightly, "because I don't. And I know I said I didn't want kids, but things have changed."

"What's changed?"

"I love you," he says, and even though this isn't the first time he's said it, it's the first time he's said it with this much emotion. "I love you, and even though I just found out about our baby, I love them, too. And I don't think I would be able to live without the two of you in my life."

That's when the tears start flowing. But these ones, they aren't sad tears; no, they're tears of joy. You are just so overcome with happiness and relief that you can't stop crying -- and that's okay with you.

He maneuvers you so you're lying next to him, and the two of you are facing one another, and that's when he kisses you softly and slowly, just taking the time to taste one another's lips. He tastes so good, but you've always thought so, and he cups your cheek while the kiss grows a little hungrier than it was a moment ago.

As the two of you continue to kiss, you straddle his hips and that's when you break it. "I love you, too, Isaac," you say, breaking the kiss to breathe. "But I need to know that you truly do mean that. That you aren't going to change your mind."

"I'm definitely not going to change my mind, (y/n)," he says. "Let me prove it to you."

Your jacket and t-shirt go first, followed closely by his. Once you're only in your bra and jeans, he leans up to capture your lips with his. This kiss is slow, it's sensual, and Isaac is putting all of his feelings into it. He makes you feel loved and it's just an amazing feeling.

"I need you, baby," you say to him, getting up off of him so you can remove the rest of your clothes. "Make love with me, please."

"You don't even need to ask," he says. He removed his jeans and boxers, and then sits up at the head of the bed, back up against the headboard. "Come over here," he says to you, holding out his hand for you to take.

You straddle his hips, and all the kissing you've been doing with him has made you wet, so it takes almost no effort at all to jack his cock a couple of times and slide onto it. You were surprised he was hard already, but then again, it's not abnormal for Isaac to get aroused from just a makeout session.

Once he's bottomed out inside of you, you groan. He feels absolutely amazing, so deep and big inside of you, and he grins when you tell him so.

You start to move slowly, gliding up and down his cock as he takes your hands. He interlaces his fingers with yours as you start to pick up speed. He leans down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking on the hardened bud, using his teeth to scrape against it. He knows that's one of the things that gets you going like nothing else, and pretty sure you're fucking yourself on him like you need it to breathe.

He moves on to your other nipple and you're starting to get close. You can feel the impending orgasm, and take one of your hands away from his as you reach down to rub your clit.

"I'm so close, Isaac," you moan out, and that make him elicit a moan in return.

"C'mon, (y/n)," he says to you softly, sensually. "Come for me. I wanna feel you come on my cock."

That's when you lose it, coming around him. You literally see stars for a moment as your orgasm rocks through you. That makes him come as well, shooting inside of you.

You stop moving, giving yourself time to breathe as you can feel him start to soften inside of you. You climb off of his lap and lie down on the bed next to him. He scoots down so he's lying next to you, and he wraps an arm around your middle.

"I can't believe it, love," he says, and you can literally hear the smile in his voice. "We're having a baby."


End file.
